shizen_animefandomcom-20200214-history
New Start
Once upon a time when time didn’t even exist yet, there were two creatures; two spirits; '' ''who wondered around the endless emptiness '' ''called the universe. '' ''It was very lonely. '' ''So on one day the spirits decided to create a world. '' ''A world full of creatures, '' ''so they could never be alone. '' ''And that was the day they created '' ''Earth. '' ''The first day they separated '' ''light and darkness '' ''and called it “day” and “night”. '' ''The second day they created '' ''an expanse '' ''to separate the waters and called it “sky”. '' ''On the third day they created '' ''the dry ground and gathered the waters, '' ''calling the dry ground "land" and the gathered waters "seas.", '' ''on the same day they also created vegetation (plants and trees). '' ''On the fourth day they created '' ''the sun, moon, and the stars '' ''to give light to the earth and to govern and separate the day and the night, these would also serve as signs to mark seasons, days, and years. '' ''On the fifth day they created '' ''every living creature of the seas and every winged bird, '' ''blessing them to multiply and fill the waters and the sky with life. '' ''And on the sixth day they created '' ''every living creature to fill the Earth. '' ''On the same day they created men. '' ''They were the image of their spirit form. '' ''They blessed them and gave them every creature and the whole earth to rule over, '' ''care for, '' ''and cultivate. '' ''On the seventh day they rested '' ''and watched over their creation in peace. '' ''They trusted the humans. '' ''And only days later did they realize '' ''the mistake they made. '' ''The humans destroyed everything: '' ''the trees, '' ''the lands, '' ''everything. '' ''They hunt down the animals '' ''instead of living in peace with them. '' ''The spirits regretted their creation and wanted to destroy the humans, '' ''but they saw that there were humans who were good, '' ''humans who did live in peace. '' ''So they decided to test the loyalty of the humans. '' ''They created a garden and planted a tree. '' ''The Tree of Life. '' ''They sent a snake, '' ''which could talk, '' ''to the tree and gave him the task '' ''to tell the humans to eat the fruit of the tree '' ''while they would tell them not to. '' ''That was how they saw who was loyal to them '' ''and who was not. '' ''The humans who ate from the apple became mortal '' ''and ''could feel the feeling of embarrassment. '' The humans who didn’t eat from the apple stayed immortal '' ''and ''were closer to the spirits than the mortals. '' And then the spirits thought they finally had made the right decision. '' ''Oh, how wrong they were. '' ''The immortals found themselves so superior '' ''and ''they became so arrogant that they became vicious and mean. '' They started hunted down the mortals and killed a lot of them. '' ''They saw it as a punishment for betraying the spirits. '' ''But the spirits were not delighted at all. '' ''They were furious. '' ''They trusted the immortals and they broke that trust. '' ''And that was why they cursed them. '' ''They gave them the true form of the spirits. '' ''Monsters, '' ''which they called “Dragons”. '' ''Out of rage the monsters started killing the humans, '' ''blaming them for it all. '' ''At that moment the spirits cursed them again: They said that one human always would have one dragon. That they would be bound together forever, '' ''even after death. But the said creatures didn't know, '' ''so they kept eating them and supconciously killed their own kind with them. '' ''When the spirits realized their plan had failed, '' ''they sent snakes to stop them '' ''and they gave them the holy sword Excalibur, '' ''which was the only sword that could kill dragons, '' ''to succeed. '' ''The snakes defied themselves in four groups, '' ''the groups of the element: '' ''Water, earth, fire and air, '' ''so the dragons could not escape them. '' ''A war arose between snake and dragon. '' ''They destroyed everything and killed almost every human. '' ''The spirits decided to end it all. '' ''They sent the dragons and snake to another world they created for them and saved the humans. '' ''The dragons and snakes continued their battle until there finally was peace. '' ''They made an alliance and never fought with each other again. '' ''They only ate with each other. '' ''Since they ate the very same thing: '' ''Humans. '' ''The dragons still hated the humans for what they did and the snakes, '' ''which called themselves Caeribians, '' ''did it because they loved human flesh. And the spirits watched how their own creations destroyed each other. '' ''They were sad and disappointed. '' ''Until, on one day, '' ''the dragons stopped eating humans. '' ''They just stopped for no apparent reason '' ''and they started eating animals instead of humans. '' ''The spirits were glad of the change, '' ''but the Caeribians were not as happy. '' ''They felt betrayed and hurt. '' ''They still continued eating humans, '' ''but the dragons would not allow it. '' ''They tried to stop their friends of eating the humans by talking to them, '' ''some listened, '' ''but others didn’t. '' ''The dragons and the air and water Caeribians made an alliance '' ''and tried to kill the earth and fire Caeribians, '' ''so they would not hurt another soul. '' ''But it did not work and the dragons were slowly killed by the Caeribians. '' ''The spirits felt pity for the dragons '' ''and gave them the power to kill the Caeribians. '' ''The Caeribians were overpowered and defeated. '' ''The holy sword Excalibur disappeared '' ''and was said to be hidden on Earth. '' ''From that day on the dragons lived in peace with the humans, '' ''the dragons unseen. '' ''The humans forgot and they never knew. Until... Myuu's POV. Darkness. That's all I saw when I tried to remember my past. At first it irritated me, but after awhile I grew used to it and accepted it. It still made me wonder though. Why couldn't I remember anything about my past? I always thought about it a couple of secondes, but as answer their always came: Did I really want to know? I actualy didn't know. But I decided to rest my case and go hunting since I was hungry. Yes, hunt. That's the only option to get food. I didn't have any money, so I couldn't go and buy some food. That's how my life is, unfortinatly. But I didn't care. I didn't care about a lot, actualy. If you were to ask me what I would care about, I would answer: Nothing, except my cat. Yeah, my little cat. She has always been there for me since the day I found her. Pangur-Ban I named her. I didn't know why, but she just looked like one. Weird right? But I didn't care. I loved the name, so bear with it. But now I have to concentrate on the hunt. I closed my eyes and concentrated on every sound I heard. When I picked up the sound of a dear eating her meal I opened them and ran as fast as I could to it. When I came close to it, I slowed down and walked as quiet as possible. I hided behind a tree and watched the dear eating its grass. And now it was time for action. In an instant I ran to the animal, jumped on it, tackled it to the ground and sent my canines into it. With one jerk a lot of flesh came off of the animal and it was dead meat. I released the flesh and it fell on the ground. I licked the blood off of my lips and approached the dead animal. I sat on my knees and sighed when I brought my lips to the flesh. Bon appetit, Myuu. "Ugh, I'm bored!!" my yell was the only thing that was heard in the forest. Well, except from some birds who flew away from my loud noise. Ugh, but it wasn't my intention to. I was just so bored. Really. I had tried everything already. Seriously everything! What do you think a kid of 10 would be doing for five years, that are 1 827 days, 42 722 hours, 512 642 minutes and 30 758 402 secondes? Seriously it's a boring life. I really didn't know what to do. I was so bored. 'Maybe, you could go to the city nearby.' I turned and looked at my little white cat who was looking at me with her big blue eyes. I huffed. "Since when was there a city nearby?" I asked actually irritated. I always wanted to meet some humans, but I never thought there would be. And seriously when I asked about it, Pangur-Ban just shushed me and walked away. Really if she wasn't my cat and only company I would have killed her. 'Since always.' she answered dryly while licking her paw and that made me growl. "Then why did you never tell me?" she looked at me again with a calm face and she sighed. 'You weren't old enough before. Now you are a big girl and I can let you go.' I frowned for a second because she actualy indirectly called me a little girl, but I chose not to debate over it and just nod. "I understand I guess. Where is that city?" she thought for a moment or actualy I thought she thought for a moment, because it sure looked like it. 'It's just a few miles from here. I bet you would arrive there in less then 10 minutes.' I 'tch'ed at her comment, but didn't say it was not true. I actualy could easly arrive there in 10 minutes or less. "Alright. Wich direction?" instead of giving a oral answer she just nodded her head in the direction behind her. Oh, so it's to the south. Interesting. "Okay. See you later." I said while running past her, southbound. I loved the feeling of running. It was so rushing. So care free. It was liberating. I closed my eyes and I felt the wind blowing onto my face. I could hear the sound of the leaves rustling and the birds whistling. It was a beautiful melody. When I sniffed in the air, I smelled strawberries, blue berries and lots of other berries. It smelled delicious. But then my six sence brought me back to reality and before I could hit something my body moved automatically. And so it did for another 5 secondes. Tche, probably there were a lot of trees over here. But then it finally stopped. Good. And then suddenly an adrenaline rush rushed trough my body. So I opened my eyes and realized I was running to a cliff. I just smirked. Well, it is the only way, isn't it? So I just jumped 10.000 feet. It was an incredible feeling. As if I could fly. When I was like a thousand feet above ground I pulled up my knees and landed on my feet with a little thump, knees still bowed. Quick I stood straight and ran futher. 2 minutes later I arrived at the city. Pangur-Ban was wrong. I arrived in 8 minutes, not 10. But I just shrugged and entered the city. At first my eyes widend when I saw the city. But when I walked trough it, it wasn't that amazing. It was actualy pretty disappointing. But this was better than nothing. I guess. So I just wondered the streets. Sometimes I got some weird looks from adults, but I just glared at them and they looked away. It was actually surprising when I found nobody of my age. Did they not have any children in this city or what? But then I suddenly bumped into something and fell on my ass. I grimaced. Where are my fast reflexes when I need them?! I looked up to see two adults in blue suits staring at me worried and confused. "Hey, are you alright, kiddo?" I gaped at him when I got up. Did he just called me 'kiddo'? Oh, no he didn't. "Excuse me? Who are you calling, 'kiddo' dumb ass?" I bit at him and now he looked shocked. The dumbfounded expression almost made me chuckle. "What? Don't understand Japanese? Then I'm going to ask you: What the hell are you doing here?" he just blinked and than he frowned at me. "That's not the sort of language you use to an adult, kiddo?" he just needed to call me that again, now did he? He really started to piss me off. "Yeah, well. No one calls me 'kiddo'." I sneered at him and his frown deepend. "Never heard of 'respect for elders'?" I 'tch'ed. Seriously? "Never heard of 'I don't give a f*ck'?" he clenched his teeth and I just smirked. Hehe, now you again. "That's it. What is your former school, kid?" I growled, but at least he didn't call me 'kiddo' anymore. But than something sank in. "What the hell is 'school'?" they exchanged a look at each other and than looked at me, rather weird. "What?!" I asked irritated and they blinked before nodding to each other. "So that's why she's like this. It all makes sence now." the other one, the silent one, just nodded and turned to me. "Little girl, where do you live?" he asked nicely unlike his companion. "In the forest, a few miles away from here. Why?" I narrowed my eyes, what were they up to with the information? The next question caught me off guard though. "Do you live there with your parents?" first I looked at hem shocked, but I quickly hardend my eyes, not showing any emotion. "Is that any of your bussiness?" but my voice slightly cracked and that gave everything away. "So that's a 'no' then. She's an orphan." the other one, mister dobe I'll call him for now, nodded and looked back at me. "We are going to take you to school, okay?" wait, what? What did that dobe just say? Take me to school? What the hell? I don't even f*cking know what a 'school' is! For f*cking Christ sake! "I don't want to and you can't make me, dobe!" I yelled at him and now people were looking. They looked at me like I was crazy. But mister dobe was red now, from fury, no doubt. "You little brat! You're going to school and thus basta!" I just growled and turned around, trying to run away. But they caught me. And for I don't know what reason I couldn't attack them. Something was just keeping me from hurting them. But I did struggle, of course. I didn't know how, but they succeeded in putting me in a skirt, a shirt with a tie, long socks and little black shoes. I looked in the mirror and eyed myself. A look of horror shot across of my face. No, not this! This is torture! "Now, come on kid. I called the Chie to Jiyu Elementary School and they accepted to receive you. The Jiyū wa Kōfukudearu Orphanage accepted to pay your school equipment and your staying. So you can go to school every day from now on, okay?" I just blinked my eyes and looked weird at him. Orphanage? School? What the hell are those things? But as answer to his question I just nodded. He nodded too and smiled softly. Well, maybe mister dobe wasn't that bad. "Now, come with me, kiddo." my eyebrow twitched. Nevermind what I just said, he's a freaking dobe! "Yeah, dobe, I'm comming." I smirked when his eyebrow twitched and just ignored his growl. Now I'm going to school with this dobe of a human leading me. I thought about what school could be. Maybe it would be fun. Maybe it was a swim paradise where all the other kids were playing. Oh, I'm very curious. But when we arrived. "We are here. This is your new school, kiddo." I ignored the comment when I looked at the tall, large building. Wait what? This was a school? A freaking building? Something trough a window caught my interest. So I narrowed my eyes to look better and saw that it was an adult who wrote something on a blackboard and children of my age were writing it down. Oh hell no. I was not going to a freaking building where I need to do stupid things! F*cking hell no! So I decided to turn around and try to run away, but again he caught me. And again I couldn't do anything to harm him. F*cking sences. Why do you exist? "Wow, calm down kiddo. It's just school, it's not prison." mister dobe said with a calm but a little irritated voice. Seriously? How was this school-thing not the same as prison? Come on! It's a building where they keep people, it's the same damn thing! I just growled out of frustration. I didn't want to go to school! But luck wasn't at my side. Surprisingly mister dobe succeeded in dragging me inside. I just huffed and crossed my arms. I hate this. "Mr. Takabisha, this is your new student, kiddo, this is Mr. Takabisha. The principal." for a second I looked up at him, but than quickly looked away with my eyes closed, a little arrogant. But who cares? "Does my new student have a name?" he asked mister dobe, but he just shrugged his shoulders as a sign of not knowing the answer. So the principal and mister dobe looked at me. How did I know with my eyes closed, you ask? I felt their glances. It irritated me. So I opened my eyes and, strangly, didn't look at them straight in the eyes. "Myuu. Sama Myuu." I answered with a serious tone. Yeah. My name is Sama Myuu. That's the only thing I remember. My name. "Ah. Okay, Miss Sama, your class is class 4A. Here is your class schedule and now you have English. Your classroom is class 114A. Your equipment will be given by your class teacher. You can go now." without another word mister dobe and I started walking away from the principal's office. Together in silence, surprisingly, we walked in the hallway and looked for classroom 114A. After a minute or two we finally found it in this large building. Tche, when I would be alone I asure you I would have found it in five seconds. But I just shrugged it off. Mister dobe knocked on the door and we were told to come in. When the door opened, I looked a kind of surprised. I never thought that a classroom would look like this. It was so colorful and bright. I expected it to be like jail. So yeah, it totally surprised me. "Mrs..." mister dobe looked at the paper first, looking quiet surprised when he read the name, before speaking again. "Miss. Shojiki, this is your new student." a tall woman with long, velvet blonde hair looked up at us from her book. She had glasses and behind them a big pair of purple eyes were hidden. First she looked a little surprised, but than it vanished and she smiled beautifully. "Oh, hello. What nice." she closed her book, stood up and walked towards the front of her desk. "Come here." she ordered me softly and I just sighed before entering the classroom. I glanced at the other children and frowned. Why were they looking at me like I was something strange? But I just ignored them and focused on my teacher. She smiled at me and then to mister dobe, who was still at the intrance of the classroom staring at my teacher. Tche, men. "Everything is under control, officer Taneanzen. So your service is not needed anymore." she said very kindly to him. Ah, so his name is Taneanzen. Tche, I'll still call him mister dobe. And they know him here? So he comes here often? Tche, was to expect. The way he looked at my teacher spoke volumes. Tche, troublesome. "Oh. Okay. I'll eave her in your hands then, but I warn you miss. She can me a hand full." I smirked at that. Hehe. I was a hand full. Good. But Miss Shojiki just waved her hand. "I can handle her." you say that now. "Okay, bye then." mister dobe waved at her and at me before disappearing in the hallway. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the other students." I turned around to the other students and they looked at me with big eyes. What? I wanted to ask but instead I just growled at them and they backed off. I smirked but something, or actualy someone, caught my eye. A girl with flamy orange hair sat quietly in her chair. She didn't back away like the others did. No, she just sat there, watching me. Tche. I stomped to her across the room. All of the studenst shivered. I smirked at that, but it vanished when I concentrated on the girl. When I stood in front of her, she just sat there. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't surprised. Nothing. Like she wanted to irritate me, to irk me to no end. Tche. I thudded my hands on her desk hard. And the person who beside her, crawled away. I smirked victoriously on the inside, but kept a kill face on the outside. This girl. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes. They stood kill and her face was blank. This girl. "I." I said firm, monotounos. The other students shivered, but she just staid calm like before. This girl. "I like you." I said suddenly, still firm and monotounos. The others were so surprised I could swear their jaw really dropped to the floor. But I didn't care. I really liked this girl. So I gave her my hand to shake. "Myuu. Sama Myuu." to my liking she actualy shook it, smiling lightly. "Tsuki. Hanejima Tsuki." I smiled very lightly, invisible. "Uhm. Myuu?" I looked at the teacher and she smiled a little scared. I smirked. She was scared too, good. "Yes, miss." she swallowed and tried to smile properly. "Take a seat." I just nodded and wanted to sit next to my new friend. But someone already sat there. Like I give a sh*t. "Beat it." the guy, yes it was a guy, frowned and looked at me like I was crazy. "What? No." I growled animalistic. "Beat. It. Now.!" I bet my eyes were burning of rage. The guy quivered and almost ran to another seat. The only thing I did was smirking while I sat down in my seat, next to my new friend. Well, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair while I put my feet on my desk. Maybe this will work out and be an interesting year. Maybe it would. It actualy made me feel a little happy. Like a new life was just offered to me. Hn. A 'new start' they call it I suppose. Yeah, a new start. Category:© All Rights Reserved Category:Myuu Sama